


Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Begging, Brat!Liam, Crack, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, dom!Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: A pixie farts truth glitter all over Theo and Liam and they confess their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128
Collections: My Bookmark





	Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust

"Catch it!" Theo ordered.

The glowing ball of light zipped through the room. It farted loudly and ultra fine glitter filled the air.

"I'm trying! That's my bed she just shit glitter on!" Liam jumped at it, but the tiny pixie just giggled and sped up to the ceiling. She spun in a circle raining another could of gaseous sparkles over them then shot out the window.

Theo stuck his head out after her. "I don't believe in fairies!" he yelled with spite.

"We're covered in magic butt trumpet glitter." Liam crossed his arms.

Theo rolled his eyes. "If you had fixed your window like I told you she never would have gotten in."

"Yeah, well I only like being told what to do when I'm naked." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Take off your clothes and we can make each other happy all night." Theo froze. That wasn't what he had planned to say. Liam stared at him. The scent of arousal came off the beta like a new cologne. He smiled. "Do you want me to tell you what to do?"

Liam glared. "Yes!" He jumped when the word came out.

"I don't think this dust is going to let us lie, Littlewolf." He stepped closer to the beta and slowly licked his lips. "Do you want to have sex with me?" Liam clamped his mouth shut. He turned to run. Theo continued, "I want you. Right here. Right now."

Liam looked hard at Theo's face. "We really can't lie?" Theo shrugged. Liam wasn't convinced. He tried to say his eyes were brown, but the words that came out were the truth.

"Do you want me to tell you what to do? Do you want to follow my orders until I've decided you've been good enough to earn my cock in your ass?"

Liam's mouth felt dry. He nodded, but Theo didn't move, didn't say anything. "Yes." A breathy whisper was all he could manage. It was enough.

The chimera smirked. He looked Liam up and down. "Strip." Liam immediately pulled his shirt over his head. "Slower," Theo ordered and ran a hand over the growing bulge in his pants. "Give me a show." 

Liam glared, but ran his fingers along the waistband of his jeans, slowly, unbuttoned then peeled them off. In just his boxers he turned and bent over. He looked over his shoulder to see Theo's reaction as he exposed his ass.

The chimera hummed with pleasure. He gave another squeeze to his still clothed cock. Liam watched the obvious wet spot get bigger. The grey sweatpants left nothing to the imagination. His tongue flicked out over his lips. 

"Spread your cheeks. Let me see that asshole. Hhhmmm. I'm going to enjoy destroying that tonight." Liam let out a small choked sound. "Not yet, Littlewolf. You're going to have to earn it. Now, crawl over here and suck this."

Liam's eyes were defiant as he considered disobeying. He liked to be ordered around, but he didn't always like to follow those orders. He wondered at what kind of punishments Theo would use. Spanking could be fun. Orgasm denial wouldn't be, but edging would. 

He crawled, knelt in front of the chimera and slowly, ran his hands over his beautifully thick, hard thighs. His finger hooked into the waistband, slipped under the elastic. 

Sharp pain pulled his head back. Theo's fist balled in his hair. His fingers froze. His cock twitched, stood a little harder against his stomach. 

"You like that. I had no idea you liked pain so much. My kinky Littlewolf," Theo purred. He pulled a little harder. Liam whined and Theo watched a dot of precum bead at the head of his cock. "I didn't tell you to undress me. I told you to suck it."

Liam looked up as he pressed his open mouth to the wet spot. The slightly salty taste hit his tongue, and he pressed for more. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his lips as far around the head as he could sucking hard. His hands held tight to Theo's hips. 

"Good. That's it," Theo praised. His fingers gently ran through Liam's hair. "Do you want more? Do you want to feel my thick dick fucking your pretty mouth?" Liam whined and nodded, but didn't break contact. "Let go, Littlewolf." 

Liam sat back. Theo rubbed his thumb over his puffy red lips. "These are going to look so good wrapped around my dick. Ask nicely."

Liam felt his cock twitch at the order. His hands still rested on Theo's hips. He ran them down over his thighs "Please, Theo, can I see it? Can I suck it?" He rolled his eyes up and licked his lips. "Please."

Theo smiled. This boy was going to be the death of him. If he kept begging like that Theo would never be able to say no. He didn't trust his voice, instead he pushed his sweatpants down to his knees and used a hand to point the tip at Liam's mouth. 

The beta didn't move. His eyes locked on the glistening head. Theo realized he was waiting for permission. He rubbed his tip across those full perfect lips. Liam shuddered. Theo took a breath. Liam would definitely be the death of him. "Suck it," he said, his voice shaky.

Liam opened his mouth and sent Theo to heaven. The wet warmth made him groan. Liam moved, bobbing his head, flicking his tongue. Theo marveled at the sight. Plump lips slid up and down his shaft. 

Theo grabbed a handful of Liam's hair, but didn't pull. "Fuck, Littlewolf," he panted. "Look at me." Liam rolled his eyes up to meet Theo's. He continued to suck and slurp at the thick cock in his mouth. 

Theo had to take a moment to enjoy the sight and catch his breath. "You look even prettier than I thought you would. Are you ready for me to slam my cock down your throat?" Liam whined a high, desperate, and needy sound. "Good. If you need me to stop, tap out, otherwise I'm going to fuck your throat until you've swallowed every drop I give you."

In response Liam squeezed Theo's ass and tried to pull him deeper into his throat.

Theo chuckled deeply, tightened his grip on Liam's hair and pushed in. The first thrust was slow, almost gentle, but deep. He didn't stop until Liam's nose pressed into his pubes. "Mmmm. Such a good little cocksucker." The next thrust was faster, harder. He got faster and harder every time. 

Liam's eyes watered with the force of Theo's thrusts. His dick throbbed. He wanted to touch himself, to cum with Theo, to feel the hot sticky liquid on his skin as he felt it fill his stomach. He knew he wouldn't last. A few strokes would take him over the edge and technically, Theo didn't tell him not to. 

He waited until he knew Theo was close, his thrusts and breathing ragged. Liam wrapped his hand around himself. Sensation on sensation piled together. The smell of their sex, their passion, mixed with the sounds of Theo's efforts and the physical feel of Theo holding him, using him, made him ache. Made him ooze a constant stream of precum. Then he touched himself, and knowing he was being bad, that he would get punished made it so much hotter.

The taste grew bitter. He squeezed himself. Theo cried out a wordless grunt and pulled his hair tighter. He stroked himself in time with Theo's thrusts and they came. As Theo spilled his seed, Liam released his own. Lines of cum covered his stomach and dripped down over his softening cock.

Theo held on to Liam's head through his orgasm. It took several deep breaths for him to feel stable enough to pull out. The smell hit him. It was off. He shouldn't be smelling cum. He looked down. 

Liam sat on his knees looking beautifully wrecked. Dirty blond hair stuck out at all angles. His face was slack, lips puffy and red. Saliva and other fluids dripped down his chin. Theo's eyes roamed down his hairy, heaving chest then settled on the thick white strings of cum that striped his stomach. 

He licked his lips. "You've been very bad, Littlewolf," he said coldly. 

"You didn't tell me not to." Liam smiled, his eyes sparkled with defiant mischief. 

"You'll still need to be punished." He saw Liam's dick twitch at the statement and knelt down. "Have you ever eaten your own cum?"

Liam scrunched his nose. "Once. I didn't like it."

"But you liked mine?"

"I liked sucking you, getting fucked by you and the feel of you coming down my throat, but I didn't get much of a taste. You were too deep."

Theo nodded. With two fingers he scooped up a large amount of Liam's seed. "I don't really like the taste much either. Open your mouth like a good little slut waiting for a facial." Liam opened his mouth without hesitation, sticking his tongue out, flat over his bottom lip. Theo rubbed the cum over his tongue. "Suck them clean, Littlewolf. Good." He scooped up the remaining cum. "Get on the bed. Knees and elbows. Now."

Laim scrambled to obey. His ass stuck up in the air, and he spread his legs wide without being told. He shivered as Theo ran his cum covered fingers over his hole, circled around it, teasting.

"Did you like the cum?"

"No," he purred with pleasure.

"But you liked being punished?" 

Liam tried to say no, but the pixie dust changed it to "Yes," before it left his throat. Theo's fingers were suddenly gone and he felt a hard slap on his right cheek then his left. He sucked in his breath and felt his cock swell. Theo's fingers were back teasing, rubbing at his hole 

Theo chuckled, "I think you liked that, too." Liam whined and tried to push back against his hand. Theo gave him another three slaps. "You were very naughty coming without permission, Littlewolf. What makes you think you've earned more than this?" 

Liam made a desperate sound. "Please, Theo. Please give me your cock."

Theo grabbed Liam by the hips, his fingers like iron. He pushed his dick against Liam's ass, nestled in the crack, and slowly rocked his hips. "How's this Littlewolf?" He slid up and down his crack, catching his head on the rim only to push past. "You're getting my cock, just like you asked." 

The beta made another desperate whine and tried to push back, but Theo held him tight. Only when he stopped pushing did a hand glide off his hip, up his stomach to his chest. Liam suddenly stood on his knees, his back pressed to Theo's wider chest, clawed fingers poking in his chest hair. Sharp fangs grazed his shoulder, his neck, finally his ear. 

Theo growled, and Liam knew his eyes must be glowing. "If you ever come without permission while we're playing like this again. I will fuck you into the biggest case of blue balls imaginable. I will use your body to come five times before I give you ANY relief. Now, promise to behave yourself."

Despite his recent orgasm Liam was rock hard and dripping. Next Time. Theo wanted to do this again. He threw his head back over Theo's shoulder, exposing his throat. "I promise, Theo. I'll be good. I'll only come when you say I can." 

Fangs scratched over his throat leaving white lines that seeped a tiny amount of blood before healing completely. Theo made a pleased sound and shifted his hips. The head of his cock rested at Liam's hole. "Beg me, Littlewolf. Tell me exactly what you want and beg me to give it to you."

Liam's mouth went dry. He shook with anticipation. "Fuck me. Please. Hold me down and fuck me. Hard. Please. Please, Theo. Completely wreck me. Fill my ass like you did my stomach." Theo pressed in with just the head. "Fuck! Yes," Liam cried out, then he continued to beg for more. Heavy breaths punctuating his pleas. 

Theo scraped claws over skin leaving white scratches from Liam's chest to his back. With a hand between the beta's shoulder blades he pushed him face first into the mattress. He held him there, one hand on his back the other still holding his hip, and inch by inch he pushed deeper until his hips pressed against Liam's.

He held his position for a moment, enjoying the feel, the tightness, the heat of Liam wrapped around him. With a groan Theo pulled out just as slowly as he went in. Liam made a desperate sound when he was left empty. He begged with more urgency. Theo listened for a moment, smiling. Then with no further warning he gave Liam exactly what he asked for.

Hard pounding thrusts shook the bed. Liam dug in his elbows to keep the pressure off his neck, as he moaned and cursed and begged Theo not to stop, to never stop. Theo slammed directly into his prostate, making his whole body shudder and tighten. He wouldn't last under this assault. Couldn't last. 

Theo pulled out completely and gave that beautiful round ass another hard slap. "Flip over," he panted. Liam got on his back, opening his legs to give full access. Theo was on him, in him, pounded hard. "Keep talking. I love hearing you beg and moan."

Liam wrapped his legs round Theo's hips. "Fuck. Theo, yes. Fuck me." His thrusts grew more urgent with every word. Their angle changed hitting that oh so sweet spot. "Please Theo. I can't. Please. I need to come."

"Come with me, Littlewolf," Theo ordered and bit hard into Liam's shoulder.

Liam grabbed himself and stroked with Theo's rhythm. It didn't take long. Theo gave a hard final thrust and shuddered. He bit again at Liam's shoulder and neck. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," Liam chanted. His body spasmed with release. "Oh God. Fuck. Theo, I love you. Fuck."

They trembled as they caught their breath. It took almost a minute for Liam to realize what he'd said. He froze. They couldn't lie, but that didn't mean he was ready to say THAT, or that Theo was ready to hear it. 

Theo got out of bed. Liam closed his eyes. Of course Theo didn't feel the same. Hadn't he said as much when he called it play, hadn't he. Now he would run and Liam would be just another booty call. He tried to swallow the tears.

"I've got you, Liam," Theo said. Liam realized his voice came from the direction of his bathroom. The bed moved and he felt a warm wet cloth on his stomach. "Let me take care of you." Theo used the cloth to gently wipe all the cum from his skin. He tossed the soiled cloth into the hamper and laid on his back, pulling the younger man into his arms.

Liam relaxed. He fit perfectly along Theo's side. The strong arm around his back made him feel warm, secure. Soft lips pressed to his head.

"Are you okay? I didn't push too hard, did I?"

He took a deep breath of Theo's scent, and ran his hand along his smooth chest. "I'm okay. You were great. I just thought you were leaving because of what I said."

"Did you mean it?"

"We can't exactly lie… unless the dust wore off. My eyes are blue. No, I tried to say they were brown."

Theo chuckled and squeezed him tighter. "You can say something and mean it in a moment of passion and not mean it when things calm down."

Liam sat up to see Theo's face. He looked cautious, unreadable. "I meant it, mean it. I love you."

Theo smiled. He put his hands on either side of Liam's face and kissed him, slow, and deep. "I love you, too.


End file.
